Remember the Time
by traetherebelchild
Summary: There's a lot of things surrounding Mercedes Jones' head now: leaving her record deal for herself, returning back to Ohio, and her one major thought: Sam Evans. The times that they shared together, it's hard to forget. Mercedes suffers from a major dilemma. The things that put her down, leaves her to make an unexpected move that may change things for the bad, maybe for the good.


**INFORMATION:** This fanfiction is set into 5 chapters - it is rated T for mild language, sexual references and innuendo.

Things began to take a toll for Mercedes; the fact that her chances at ever reaching to stardom will never become permanently true. What made her so upset? People would judge her for how she looks, how she acts? No. It was that even if she became a huge star, things would never be the same.

Even the benefits of relaxing in her bedroom, swiftly singing along to Aretha Franklin's greatest hits, couldn't heal the pain inside. What else made it worse? Losing one of the important people that helped her future: Sam Evans. It was challenging to resist moving her thumb left and right as she began to skim through her iPhone, filled with photos from the summer of 2011, the year things all began. Those glances in the middle of the school year at McKinley High, the sympathy she felt when Sam lost his home, when Sam asked for her hand in Prom, hiding their strong, romantic feelings for each other.

Mercedes took a deep breath while flipping through one of the photos in her phone gallery, showing a picture of her and Sam, smiling gleefully in front of an amusement park. Mercedes, therefore, reminisced.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The loud screams and noises coming from afar at night, the lights shining brightly on the ferris wheel, arcade sounds and people walking past. Sam and Mercedes continued to stare at each other, intently.

"I want to remember this night," Mercedes admitted, she held a stuffed animal by her side, a gift Sam gave to her during a game at the amusement park.

"So do I," Sam bluntly responded with a smile, "I don't think there's anything else I'd want to do right now, only to be around you."

Mercedes blushed at his beautiful response, continuing to smile and stare at Sam. Suddenly, the eye attraction weakened after a hard bump pushed Mercedes back. She dropped her stuffed animal, and slowly turned back to see a girl, a facial expression so demeaning and so arrogant-looking.

"Watch where you're going," The girl looked at her up and down. Mercedes shook her head, quickly infuriated and attempting to spark a confrontation.

"You watch where you're going, heifer," Mercedes warned. Sam slowly pulled her back, hands softly touching both of her arms.

"It's okay, Mercedes, she's not worth it," Sam said, picking up her stuffed animal and placing it back into her hands.

Mercedes could feel the electricity flowing through her body as Sam's arm was wrapped around his shoulder. "Thanks, Sam."

"Don't even mention it," Sam winked, and slowly slipped his arm away from Mercedes' left shoulder, slowly slithering his hand down to hold hers. Mercedes turned to Sam, and as they continued to look at each other, they smiled, holding hands in the night.

_**BACK TO REALITY**_

Mercedes scoffed, shaking her head with a smile, and whispered to herself, "If it wasn't for him, I would have snatched her."

Mercedes put her phone to the side and stood up from her bed, rubbing the soft and quilted comforter wrapped on top of her mattress. She could smell the sweet scent of lilac that diffused in her room, a remembrance of how it smelled and how it looked when she was a sophomore at McKinley.

When Mercedes stood up from her bed, she looked around her room, noticing how everything looked after leaving it. Returning back to Ohio excited her, she was excited to help the Glee Club for Regionals, but all of those major thoughts about her record deal and her fallen relationship with Sam, it all caused a major dilemma – a crisis, that lead her back to the past.

All that Sam did for her that Spring, all of the attempts he made to reunite with Mercedes, she realized how much he cared. It was just challenging to act on it, she knew she still loved Sam, she knew all she could ever think of was him. She knew she wasn't a heart breaker, Sam was basically her first real love. Not even Noah Puckerman could compare, nor her former unrequited feelings for Kurt Hummel.

Maybe she feels remorseful for breaking up with Sam, but what's more important? An opportunity to shine or the opportunity to fall in love for a longevity of time? Even returning that fall of 2012 broke Mercedes down inside, the detriments of feeling so incomplete without someone you knew you cared about, the troubles of watching your ex-boyfriend kiss another girl in front of your face.

Mercedes sighed, and twisted her door knob, opening it, looking back and smelling the beautiful scent before she closed the door. As she walked down the staircase of her mother's home, the doorbell had rang. When Mercedes grabbed her pink coat from the hook, she opened the front door to see Kurt, and his now-fiance, Blaine Anderson outside of her doorstep.

"Hey, newlyweds!" Mercedes said cheerfully, Kurt smiled and they both greeted her.

"Ready to go to the Bean?" Kurt asked, another name he uses for "The Lima Bean" .

Mercedes nodded her head and closed her door shut, and walking with Blaine and Kurt to the car. Although Mercedes seemed okay at first, there was something at that moment, that just continued to befuddle her. Watching Kurt and Blaine holding hands as they walk, she continued to look down in disdain.

Kurt turned his head around slowly, smiling at Mercedes. "Mercedes, are you okay?"

"Me, of course, I'm fine." Mercedes smiled.

Blaine turned around, "I think we have so much to tell you about what we have planned later on, we just want some of your ideas!"

"Wouldn't want to miss a thing!" Mercedes said.

Kurt and Blaine had began to talk to each other, Mercedes once again, started to feel like a third wheel. Remembering the last time she, Kurt, Blaine first went out together at Breadstix! The loneliness inside of her, made her realize things she never expected to get.

It's clear as day: Mercedes misses Sam Evans, and it's a difficult thing that's so hard to let go of. This was a start of a dilemma. What is she to do?


End file.
